<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry's Secret by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656801">Harry's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial'>Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys discovers a liking for pet play and decides to borrow Tom's tail. Will he make it through the day wearing it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Harry Kim, Chakotay/Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Tom Paris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It was an unusual morning for Harry, normally he was in his bed snuggled up with Neelix. His arms tightly wrapped around him and feeling the warmth of him. Harry no longer had Neelix to snuggle up to. Instead he'd spent the night with Tom and Chakotay, after Neelix had left him. They'd both taken great care of him, making sure that he wasn't alone and had given him the best night of pleasure. His favourite bit was being sandwiched between Tom and Chakotay and them tightly holding him.</p><p class="western">Harry stirred gently. He slowly opened his eyes and allowed himself a moment to adjust before he sat up. He was aware that Tom and Chakotay had already gone to the bridge as their shift started before his. He slowly sat up and looked around. As his eyes wandered around the room, he spotted something on the shelf and looked at it curiously. <em>What is it?</em> he wondered. He slipped off the bed and stepped over to the shelf. He could see a black cats tail with a black collar, large gold bell, a black tag with “Tom Cat” engraved on it and a pair of black cat ears. He grabbed the tail and his eyes widened as he saw the large black butt plug. <em>Tom's into pet play. That's pretty cool. Tom's hot anyway and now he's dressing up as a cat, that makes him even cuter. Damn it, just thinking about it's making me hard,</em> he thought.</p><p class="western">He stroked his cock and felt a tingle of arousal, trickling though it. He quickly walked into the sonic shower and quickly cleaned himself. He decided he wanted to wear Tom's tail. He went back to the shelf, grabbed the tail and also picked up the lube and a large rainbow dildo. He placed them down on the bed, squeezed some lube onto his fingers and rubbed it into his hole. He sighed. It didn't take much for him to become aroused. He laid on his back and placed the dildo deep inside of him. He gasped. He didn't know how long he'd last as he was already extremely aroused. He pumped the dildo hard inside his ass. He could feel the end of his cock starting to twitch, placed his other hand on it and quickly started to pump it.</p><p class="western">Harry groaned louder, he wished both Chakotay and Tom were there to help him with his pleasure. He picture both of them licking and sucking his cock. He thrust harder and pushed the dildo as deep and as hard as he could. As he released his large load, he howled. He took a moment to regain his breath and looked at the end of the bed. He could see large splodges of his cum dotted over the quilt and sheet. <em>Oops may have gone a bit hard. Never mind,</em> he thought. He removed the dildo, once he removed it, he could feel his hole gaping and knew that he was ready for the tail plug. He placed the dildo at the end of the bed. He rubbed more lube onto the plug and quickly placed it inside his gaping hole. He gasped, the plug was big and filled him up. He didn't know how long he would last with it in.</p><p class="western">He quickly cleaned himself up and got dressed. He slipped the tail into one of the trouser legs, hoping that no one would notice. He quickly ate breakfast and made his way down to the bridge. He'd completely forgot that he'd left the used dildo at the end of the bed and the big blobs of cum on the sheets and quilt. Along the way, he could feel himself starting to become aroused. He wanted to play with himself again but knew that if he did, he'd be late and be in big trouble. He shook his head and ignored the calling of his cock.</p><p class="western">Once he was at his post, he relaxed himself. He was relived Chakotay was in charge, he could relax a little more. Chakotay spotted him and nodded. Harry smiled and nodded back at him. Without warning, a memory of the previous night flashed in his head. He started to blush, he could feel himself becoming aroused again and the plug pressing hard into his pleasure spot wasn't helping either. Chakotay looked over at him and raised his eyebrow.</p><p class="western">“Are you alright Ensign?” He asked.</p><p class="western">“Yes I'm alright Commander. Er just remember something silly I did the other day. I'll be fine,” Harry replied at little to quickly.</p><p class="western">Chakotay allowed him to carry on and he breathed a sigh of relief. <em>Phew! I'm pretty sure Chakotay is on to me but I don't think he knows what is actually going on. Come on Harry focus. Just ignore your cock and concentrate. It's not that hard,</em> he thought. Unfortunately he found it even more difficult than he realised.</p><p class="western">A while into his shift, he could feel himself getting aroused. He desperately tried to ignore it but the sensation was becoming far too overwhelming for him. He started to fidget. It was making him distracted and unable to concentrate, even on tasks that he normally excelled at. He asked to be excused and quickly made he way to the meeting room, hoping it was not in use. He slipped inside and checked that it was empty. He asked the computer to lock the doors to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupted.</p><p class="western">He took a seat and began to caress the front of his trousers. He could feel his cock becoming harder, he knew he needed to jack off. He wasted no time in undoing his zip and releasing his rock solid cock. He wrapped his hand around it tightly and began to pump it hard and fast. At the same time he pictured both Tom and Chakotay pleasuring him at the same time. As he pictured them, he rubber harder and faster. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He tipped his head back and groaned loudly as he released his load. He took a moment to regain his breath. He wished that both Tom and Chakotay were both there to clean up after him. He sighed, he quickly tried to clean himself up the best he could and made his way back to the bridge.</p><p class="western">Once he was back on the bridge, he tried to settle himself back down but felt like someone was watching him as he did. He looked over to the Captain's chair to see Captain Janeway had filled it and was looking at him slight bemused. Harry tried to look away but could feel eyes still burning into him.</p><p class="western">“Is everything alright Ensign Kim? You were gone a little while,” she asked suspiciously.</p><p class="western">“Er everything's fine Captain,” he stumbled, he could feel his face growing warmer and redder.</p><p class="western">“Good then, back to work and make sure you keep an eye on the sensor arrays,” she barked.</p><p class="western">“Yes Ma'am,” he replied.</p><p class="western">Harry quickly busied himself into the computers readings, not noticing both Tom and Chakotay had returned to the bridge. Tom made his way over to Harry, stood in front of him and waited for Harry to notice him. He looked up and could see him standing there.</p><p class="western">“Oh hi Tom, did you want something?” he asked.</p><p class="western">Tom grinned back at him and whispered, “by any chance did you take my plug tail?”</p><p class="western">Harry bit his lip and blushed. He suddenly remembered that he forgot to put the dildo away he was using and left it on the bed with the cum stains as he was in a hurry. <em>Shit!</em> he thought.</p><p class="western">Tom grinned slyly. “Well the dildo on the bed was a bit of a give away and the cum stains that you left. Plus I noticed that my tail was missing. Don't worry Harry, I'm really glad you like it. Plus you're welcome to join me and Tay later if you want,” he murmured.</p><p class="western">Little did Tom realise, the whole time he spoke to Harry he was being watched by Janeway. She was glaring at him.<br/>“Lieutenant Paris! Get back to your post now! Or I will have you demoted to Ensign. Do I make myself clear?” she demanded.</p><p class="western">Harry nodded at Tom, whilst trying suppress a laugh. He could see the colour had drained out of his face slightly. Tom gave him the thumbs up and quickly made his way over to his post. Harry busied himself back into his work. Janeway looked at Chakotay.</p><p class="western">“Make sure you keep a better eye on your bitch Chakotay. Don't want him getting into too much trouble now do we,” she muttered, while squeezing his knee.</p><p class="western">The rest of Harry's shift passed extremely quietly. He wanted the time to go faster so that he could spend as much time with Tom and Chakotay as possible. He quietly groaned. He knew that it'd be worth the wait once his shift was over. It was as if there was a clock ticking in the distance and he could hear each tick growing louder and longer. He closed his eye's and took a deep breath. <em>Come on Harry focus! It's not much longer now, you can do this,</em> he desperately thought.</p><p class="western">He watched both Tom and Chakotay leave the bridge as their shift finished. He felt a small wave of sadness flow through him and wished he could of left with them at the same time.</p><p class="western">The last hour of his shift dragged. Even though Janeway, had left. Tuvok was in charge and made it feel more tedious. He tried hard to concentrate but listening to Tuvok made things worse, he felt like he was starting to drift away. Harry shook his head and came to with a bump. He realised that his shift had ended. He quickly exited the bridge and made his way down to Tom and Chakotay's quarters.</p><p class="western">Once Harry arrived at their quarters, his jaw dropped. Tom was completely naked but had his cat ears, collar and a new tail.</p><p class="western">“Well Harry, what do you think? Do you like me as Tom Cat?” Tom asked as he spotted Harry.</p><p class="western">Harry took a moment to respond, he was amazed by how good and cute Tom looked as a cat.</p><p class="western">“Damn it Tom! You look so damn hot and cute as a cat! I love your bell,” Harry replied.</p><p class="western">Tom walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. He was about to kiss him when Chakotay emerged from the bedroom completely naked.</p><p class="western">“Welcome Harry and thank you for joining us. I see you've met Tom Cat. Tom Cat! I want you to strip Harry off and then you will both come to me,” Chakotay demanded.</p><p class="western">Tom quickly removed Harry's clothes, revealing the tail Harry had. He placed himself on his hands and knees, crawled over to Chakotay and knelt down beside him. Chakotay rubbed his head as Tom purred at him.</p><p class="western">“I'm amazed Harry, not only do you look super cute, but also how you've managed to get through the whole day with Tom's tail in,” complimented Chakotay.</p><p class="western">Harry smiled and thanked him for the compliment. Chakotay walked over to the replicator and replicated a pair of black cat ears and a rainbow collar with a large rainbow bell on. He asked Harry to come to him so that he could place the new collar and ears on him. Once Harry had his ears and collar on he quickly went into the bedroom and looked in the mirror. He was astounded how nice the collar and ears looked on him and quickly made his way back into the lounge.</p><p class="western">“Well how does our new kitten like his new ears and collar?” Chakotay asked.</p><p class="western">“I love them very much thank you. I especially love how colourful they are,” Harry beamed.</p><p class="western">Harry couldn't believe his luck. Once again Tom and Chakotay were spoiling him. He felt wonderful and knew that he was going to enjoy the nights entertainment.</p><p class="western">“Hey Harry, why don't you come and join me for some kitten fun?” Tom requested.</p><p class="western">Harry smiled, placed himself on his hands and knees and crawled over to Tom. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but Tom soon showed him. Tom lent forward and gently began to rub his head onto Harry's while purring. Chakotay walked over to the sofa, placed himself down on it and watched them both playing. Harry rubbed his nose with Tom's and stole a quick kiss. Tom blushed and rubbed his head down each of Harry's sides. He noticed that Harry was quite aroused and quickly rolled him onto his back. He started to paw at his stomach and cock. He could feel his cock becoming more aroused as he played with it.</p><p class="western">Harry moaned softly. Tom touching and teasing his cock was sending shivers up his spine. He flipped Tom onto his back and slowly nuzzled his way down from the top of his chest to his crotch. He rubbed his face on to his cock and could feel it twitching with delight. While Tom and Harry continued to play and tease one another, Chakotay sat gently rubbing his cock, enjoying the show that he was watching. He grabbed the wiggle stick that was next to him and looked at both Tom and Harry.</p><p class="western">“Alright my gorgeous little kittens, its time for me to have some fun with the wiggle stick, get in position,” Chakotay purred.</p><p class="western">They moved in front of Chakotay and sat up waiting in anticipation for him to play with them. He wiggled the stick in front of them. They both clawed and tried to grab it but kept bumping into each other. Chakotay giggled, he was enjoying watching them play together but enjoyed it more when they kept landing and touching each other. <em>I'm really enjoying this, not just for Harry, but having both him and Tom enjoying themselves together. There maybe more than us just playing together, perhaps something more deeper. Honestly I really like Harry more than just a fuck buddy. I think he's such a great guy and so gorgeous. Hmmmm I wonder what Tom would think,</em> he thought. He smiled to himself and continued to tease them.</p><p class="western">After a while Chakotay stopped and placed the wiggle stick down. Tom and Harry looked up at him waiting for their next instructions.</p><p class="western">“Well my kittens, it's time for you to pleasure your Master. Tom Cat suck me off and Kitten rim me,” he demanded.</p><p class="western">He stood up and turned around facing the sofa. He then spread his legs and bent over resting his arms on the seat. Tom slipped in front of his legs and knelt up pushing his face into his cock. Harry knelt behind Chakotay. He gently massaged his ass cheeks before plunging his face into his ass. Chakotay groaned, having both Tom and Harry pleasuring him at the same time, was overloading his pleasure senses. Tom pushed his cock deeper into his throat and thrust his head harder. At the same time Harry rubbed his tongue hard against his hole, every so often flicking and pushing his tongue into it. Chakotay groaned louder, he knew he couldn't hold back much more. Within seconds of them upping the pleasure he came hard into Tom's mouth.</p><p class="western">“Tom Cat, I want you to share my cum with Kitten, both of you deserve a taste of my cream,” Chakotay gasped, trying to regain his breath.</p><p class="western">Tom slipped out from under Chakotay and placed himself in front of Harry. He pushed his mouth onto Harry's and they both began to passionately kiss. Harry's tongue grabbed as much of the cum as possible and began to the explore Tom's mouth further. Their lips tightly sealed, as their tongues rolled and rubbed together. Tom gently released himself. He stared at Harry for a moment. He smiled and gently started to caress his face before kissing him on the lips. Chakotay watched silently. He could sense that Tom also felt the same way that he felt about Harry.</p><p class="western">“Thank you for that my gorgeous kittens, now if you don't mind. I'd love to watch Kitten fuck you Tom Cat,” suggested Chakotay.</p><p class="western">They quickly made their way into the bedroom. Chakotay was particularly eager to watch them. Tom and Harry climbed on the bed. Harry removed Tom's tail, grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet and slicked his cock up. Just before Harry got himself into position, Tom made a suggestion.</p><p class="western">“Master if it's alright with you, I'd like to be on top while Kitten fucks me please,” Tom asked.</p><p class="western">“Of course, as long as you fuck each other hard for my pleasure,” Chakotay agreed.</p><p class="western">Harry rolled onto his back and waited for Tom to mount him. Tom quickly lowered himself onto his cock and gasped. He could feel Harry filling him deeply. He bent forwards and kissed Harry quickly on the lips. He sat back up and quickly started to thrust up and down on his cock. They groaned together, they could feel each others pleasure steadily building to an incredible climax. Harry bucked his hips, helping to push and penetrate Tom deeper. As he did that, Tom cried out demanding Harry fucked him harder. Harry bucked as hard as he could. He too started to cry out wanted more. While they pleasured each other, Chakotay was rubbing his cock hard into his hand. He was amazed at how turned on he was getting watching Tom riding Harry and hearing the bells on theirs collars jingling as they thrust.</p><p class="western">“Harry! Please don't stop I'm so close baby! Finish me off!” begged Tom.</p><p class="western">Harry pushed himself as hard as he could into Tom and they both came together. He could feel his load quickly filling Tom up. Tom came onto his chest, splattering his load all over it. Chakotay swiftly moved over to Harry. He quickly started to lap up Tom's spendings from his chest, before placing his cock into Harry's mouth and releasing his load. Harry swallowed every drop of it. Tom bent over in front of Chakotay, revealing his oozing hole. Chakotay wasted no time in cleaning him up and quickly lapped up as much of Harry's cum as possible.</p><p class="western">When Chakotay had finished cleaning Tom up, they both laid on either side of Harry. Harry happily sighed, he'd had so much fun and enjoyed spending so much time with them both. It took a moment for any of them to speak, but Chakotay broke the ice.</p><p class="western">“I've had so much fun tonight guys. Now, there's something I'd like to ask both of you together. I don't expect an answer right away and you're both allowed to have a think about it,” he mentioned.</p><p class="western">Tom and Harry looked at each other curiously. They weren't sure what he was about to ask but they were both curious to know more. They allowed him to continue.</p><p class="western">“If I'm being honest, I'd rather like Harry to be apart of our relationship. Tonight has made me realise how much more I like him as a partner than just a fuck buddy. I love how kind and caring you are Harry. What do you think Tom? Could Harry be our partner?”</p><p class="western">Tom looked at both Harry and Chakotay. It took him a moment to speak, but soon he broke into a big grin.</p><p class="western">“I'd be more than happy for Harry to be our partner. Honestly I've always had feelings for you but wasn't sure about asking you seeing as you had Libby back home and then Neelix. It's up to you. Me and Tay both welcome you with open arms and I promise we will always love and protect you,” Tom explained.</p><p class="western">Harry smiled and sighed happily. He couldn't quite believe what was happening. After being rejected by Neelix and then taken in by Tom and Chakotay overwhelmed him. He started to sob. Both Tom and Chakotay quickly comforted him and reassured him.</p><p class="western">“I-I'm sorry guys, it's been such a strange few days. But honestly I'm so happy you both want me to be your partner. Wow two gorgeous guys I get to share. I'm such a lucky guy,” he sobbed.</p><p class="western">He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. Tom and Chakotay rolled onto their side and hugged him tightly. Tom helped Harry to remove the rest of his kitten items. Tom and Chakotay each took it in turns to kiss him before snuggling up all together.</p><p class="western">“Alright then, everything's worked out just perfectly. Just one more thing and I'm sure Tom will be happy with this. Harry what would you like your kitten name to be?” Chakotay asked.</p><p class="western">Harry took a moment to think about what he wanted his name to be. He reeled off different ones and then thought of one he really like.</p><p class="western">“Ok I've decided. I don't want to be known as Kitten but rather Moonstone,” he mentioned.</p><p class="western">Chakotay nodded and Tom agreed with him.</p><p class="western">“Perfect Harry, our Moonstone. This is so perfect and at least I can one up on Kathryn by having two gorgeous kittens to play with,” Chakotay grinned.</p><p class="western">They all kissed each other and hugged tightly. Chakotay and Tom drifted off to sleep, while Harry took a little longer. He was too busy thinking about the events that'd just happened. He smiled to himself, settled down and quickly feel asleep. He didn't stir during the night and dreamt about the future with both Chakotay and Tom.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>